choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Suzuki Wagon R
The Suzuki Wagon R is a Kei car hatchback featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in the following Choro-Q Titles: * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! Real life info The Suzuki Wagon R was introduced in 1993 as a Kei hatchback with one door on the driver's (right) side and two doors on the passenger (left) side. The Wagon R was powered by a 0.7-liter F6A inline-3 producing 54 hp and 42 lb/ft of torque. Transmissions included a 5-speed manual and a 3-speed automatic; front-wheel drive was standard with all-wheel drive available. Trim lines included RA, RG, RX, and Loft; a "-4" was added after the trim line for models with all-wheel drive. The Loft model adds a large sunroof and gold stripes running along the lower sides, from the front wheel well openings to the rear wheel well openings. Power windows were available on certain trims. In 1995, the turbocharged RT/S model was added to the lineup; it had an increase in power to 60 hp and torque increased to 66 lb/ft. The RT, RV, and RG-4S models were added to the lineup; the RT and RV are turbocharged and produce 63 hp (the maximum allowed for Kei cars) and 72 lb/ft of torque. The RT featured two-tone exterior paint (with the bumpers and door trim in a different color than the body) while the RV has monotone exterior paint; both models have a small hood scoop to increase airflow to the turbo. In 1996, the FG, FT, FX, and FX-Limited trim lines were added to the lineup; all feature a fourth door on the driver's side. In 1997, a 4-speed automatic transmission became available, but it did not replace the 3-speed unit. All models gained a redesigned steering wheel with driver's side airbag. The RC trim replaced the RA; a RG Turbo was added to the lineup, with a slight increase in power to 55 hp and torque increased to 58 lb/ft, as well as the RX-Limited and Column models, which produced 57 hp but only produced 44 lb/ft of torque. Column models (available only with automatic transmission) have a column-mounted shifter and a 50/50 front bench seat instead of the floor-mounted shifter and center console, and have 4 doors, body-colored bumpers, headlight covers, custom front grilles, and tail light covers. Also, a wider model, known as the Wagon R Wide, was added to the lineup; this model was larger in size and as a result was not subject to Kei car restrictions but the Wagon R Wide was taxed higher than the standard model. This version used a 1.0-liter K10A inline-4 engine (producing 69 hp and 65 lb/ft of torque, except for the XZ, which produced 99 hp and 87 lb/ft of torque), mated to the 5-speed manual or 4-speed automatic transmissions and front- or all-wheel drive. Wagon R Wide trim lines included XE, XL, XL Limited, XM, and XZ. The Wagon R Wide was sold in Europe as the Wagon R from 1997 to 2000; European models featured a rear fog light in the rear bumper on the driver's side, next to the license plate. In 1998, Wagon R trim lines consisted of FX, RR, RR-F, RS, RX, Column FT, Column FX, and Column Turbo. The XR, XZ Limited and Special trims were added to the Wagon R Wide lineup; the Special featured a body kit, side graphics, and featured the same power and torque as the XZ. The RR-F model featured a painted body kit, rear spoiler, and roof rack delete. The Wagon R Wide was replaced by the Wagon R+ in 1999, and the Wagon R would be redesigned in late 1998. A rebadged version of the Wagon R was sold as the Mazda AZ-Wagon through Autozam dealers, beginning in 1994, and underwent the same changes as the Wagon R. 1994 trim lines included ZG and ZX; models with all-wheel drive have a "-4" after the trim line. In 1995, the ZT Turbo and ZV Turbo trims were added to the lineup. In 1997, the FT Turbo, FX, and ZS Turbo trims was added to the lineup; much like the Wagon R, the FT and FX models have 4 doors instead of 3. Choro-Q 2 The Wagon R is body number 57 in Choro-Q 2. Notes * The Choro-Q 2 version of the Wagon R has a roof rack and an emblem on the hood. Choro-Q 3 The Wagon R is body number 075 in Choro-Q 3. Notes * Although the Wagon R in Choro-Q 3 is almost identical to the one in Choro-Q 2, the lower edges of the body are stretched slightly to accommodate slightly larger tires. Choro-Q HG The Wagon R is body number 005 in Choro-Q HG. Stats * Type: Cross-country Wagon * Weight: 10 * Obtained by: Available at Road Racer Body Shop for 500 GHGBodyDC 005.png HGBodyRC 005.png Notes * The Choro-Q HG version has side mirrors, door handles, fuel door, and an emblem on the hood. * This version has 4 doors. Choro-Q HG 2 The Wagon R is body number Q116 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Papaya Island Body Shop. Notes * The Choro-Q HG 2 version of the Wagon R has a hood scoop and roof rack (it is most likely a turbocharged model), as well as 4 doors; however, the rear door outlines are not visible. The presence of the fourth door is determined by the window outline on the right side, which has a pillar separating the two right-rear windows. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like its Choro-Q HG 2 counterpart, the Wagon R is body number Q116 in Choro-Q HG 3 and is otherwise identical except for the coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Long Courses. Choro-Q HG 4 The Wagon R is body Choro-Q063 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL and NTSC) "Very popular in Japan."CQHGIV063.jpg CQHGIVR063.jpg Notes * The Wagon R in Choro-Q HG 4 is identical to its Choro-Q HG counterpart. * The Racing Paint/Special Paint version is different from the Choro-Q HG version; the HG 4 Racing Paint is changed to a postal vehicle livery. Choro-Q! In Choro-Q!, the Wagon R is body Q47. Notes * The Wagon R in Choro-Q! is similar in design to its Choro-Q HG 2/HG 3 counterparts, with the hood scoop and roof rack. Appearances * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles